


The Chance They Deserved

by NellyHarrison



Series: World of Pure Imagination [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Dean, F/M, Fluff, Needles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I please get a fic where Jo is somehow brought back from hell (she ended up there because she was killed by a hellhound) while Dean is a demon, so he acts super nonchalant about her being back and is kind of a dick. But she works with Sam to get him back to normal and after Dean is no longer a demon, he makes it up to Jo and tells her how much he's missed her and it ends in fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance They Deserved

"Jo..?"

"Hi Sam," she greeted, smiling softly as she stood in the doorway to the bunker.  It had taken a lot to find them, but she finally did, and it finally sunk in that she was back.  After what felt like an eternity in hell, she was back on earth, standing in front of one of the few people she knew she could trust.  "Miss me?"

"I don’t understand.  What are you-"  He was cut off by his name being called, the voice clearly belonging to Castiel.  "Jo, I’m really glad your back, and I’d ask you how you’re here, but now is probably the worst time for you to be here."

"Why?  What’s going on?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to look past him.  "Where’s Dean?"  She was met with a soft sigh, Sam’s head bowing, showing his inability to look at her face.  "Sam.  Where’s Dean?"

"Dean isn’t really Dean right now," he stated, finally meeting her eyes.  "It’s a long story, and I promise I’ll tell you later, but right now I need to go help Cas."

"I’m coming with you," Jo stated, not giving him a choice as she walked in and started down the stairs.

"That’s not a good idea.  You should stay in one of the rooms until it’s over," he insisted, following after her.

"Whatever’s going on, I’m helping.  Especially if it has to do with Dean," she told him, leaving no room for argument.  "Now either take me to him or I’ll find him myself."

With a sigh, Sam shook his head and began walking through the bunker, Jo right behind him.  When they got to the cell, he walked inside, Castiel already standing there while Dean growled from where he was strapped to the chair.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he groused, looking up at Jo with nothing but disdain.

"What’s wrong with him?" she asked, swallowing dryly before she gasped as his eyes flashed black.

"Nothin’s wrong with me, sweetheart.  In fact, I’ve never been better," he chuckled, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"I told you it was a long story," Sam reminded her.  "But we’re going to get him back.  At least we hope we are.  We have a method that’s worked in the past, but it’s almost like Dean’s rejecting my blood."

"You’re giving him human blood?" Jo asked, looking up at him.  " _That’s_  your method?”

"It’s been proven by the Men of Letters, who used to inhabit this bunker," Castiel explained.  


"Bunch of morons.  You’re wastin’ your time," Dean snapped, glaring at all of them.  "When I get outta here, I’m gonna paint these walls with your blood.  Y’hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam replied, taking the needle and stabbing it into Dean’s arm, pumping the blood into him and making him shout.  "You’re not getting out of here until you’re normal."  


"I’ll never be normal!" Dean yelled at him.  "I don’t want to be normal.  I like being what I am, damnit.  Now let me go!"

"This isn’t you, Dean.  I might’ve been gone for a while, but even I know that," Jo stated.

"You don’t know jack shit," he turned to her.  "You think just ‘cause we had a kiss before you and your mama got blown to bits that I actually gave a damn ‘bout you?  It was a pity kiss.  Grow up."  Jo turned away at that, furrowing her eyebrows to express how hurt she was.  "Struck a nerve, did I?  What a fuckin’ surprise.  Little Jo still has a crush on big bad Dean.  It was never going to happen.  Don’t you see that?  You were never the one I wanted and you never will be so _get over it_.”

"That’s enough out of you," Sam growled, giving him more blood, once more causing Dean to shout in pain.

"It’s hurting him," Jo noticed, concern taking over.  "Is it supposed to hurt him?"

"No…  But this is our only option," Sam told her.

"What if it kills him?"

Castiel stepped over and pulled Jo away to keep her from stopping Sam as he gave Dean even more blood.  ”That is a risk we have to take, I’m afraid.”

Over and over, Sam gave Dean the blood, each time followed by a scream of pain and slicing, hurtful words.  Jo wrapped her arms around herself as Castiel kept a hand on her back, being a silent comfort as they hoped and waited and prayed for a miracle.  After a dose, Dean fell limp, making them all pause.  Slowly, he lifted his head, his eyes black before it dissolved to their natural green color.  They didn’t speak, too in shock to recognize what had happened.

"Who died?" Dean joked, smiling hesitantly.

Hours later, after Dean was released from his chair and Jo had pulled Sam away, telling him what had happened to her, Jo found herself sitting at a table, running her finger around the rim of a glass of whiskey.

"Hey," she heard, turning to find Dean walking towards her.

She smiled hesitantly, looking down at her glass for a moment.  ”Glad to see you’re back.”

"I could say the same thing to you," he pointed out, sitting beside her.  "Look, Jo, I-"

"You don’t have to explain yourself," she assured him.

"Yeah, I do," he insisted, reaching over and taking her hand in his.  "I said some horrible things in there, not just to you, but to Sammy too.  You need to know that I didn’t mean any of it."

"C’mon Dean," she breathed, sighing as she looked up at him.

"No, you come on.  Do you really think that you meant nothin’ to me?" he asked.  "Because if you do, we need’a check your head for serious damage."  She looked down, her heart aching before he cupped her chin gently to lift her head.  "You have no idea how hard it was to leave you that day.  It took everything in me not to go runnin’ in there and carry you out myself."

"I would have died anyways," she told him.  "I didn’t even make it to pull the trigger."

That ripped right through Dean, a lump forming in his throat at the thought.  ”Then I should’a stayed with you.”

"Oh yeah, so you could have died too?" she asked, shaking her head at him.  "It’s bad enough my mom had to die with me.  Sam needed you and you know it."

"That didn’t make leavin’ you any easier…  I should’ve protected you more," he mused.

"Dean…  Just stop, okay?  What happened that day wasn’t your fault and I’m kind of insulted you think it was," she told him, looking down at their hands.  "I knew what I was getting into when I went with you, and I don’t regret taking the heat with the hellhounds.  Protecting you was the best way I could have been taken out."

"I wish I’d seen you sooner," he breathed, brushing his thumb along the back of one of her hands.  "You were right there, and I never even noticed ya ‘til it was too late."

"At least you finally noticed," she muttered.

He finally looked back up at her and cupped her cheek, her eyes lifting to meet his as he smiled softly.  ”You got no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

"I’ve missed you too," she replied, smiling back.  Her eyes darted to his lips as he began leaning in, then locked onto his before fluttering closed.  She inhaled sharply in anticipation before sighing contently as his lips finally met hers in a hesitant, gentle kiss.  She nuzzled her nose against his before cupping the side of his neck and deepening the kiss ever-so-slightly.  It was different from the last time they’d kissed.  That was a goodbye, an "I’m sorry", a "forgive me".  This was a promise, a "don’t leave me again", an "I love you".  Nothing would ever be easy for Jo and Dean, but knowing that not even death and hell could keep them apart gave them the hope they needed to give themselves the chance they deserved all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really liked writing this. If only this was how it could have happened haha. Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
